ninjaslayer_mldbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotodama(Words)
='A'= Aieee! / アイエエエ！ from the original text, interjection : Aisatu / アイサツ from the original text : An ounce of prevention is worth a lifetime of aftereffect. / 注意は一秒、後遺症が死ぬまで(Chuui wa ichi-byou, kouishou ga shinu-ma-de) from the original text, Japanese culture, kotowaza : :Japanese spelling 注意一秒、怪我一生(Chuui ichi-byou, kega isshou) ='B'= ='C'= Chado / チャドー translation by Ninja Heads(at present), Japanese culture, arts :It's a very dangerous martial arts for assassination so it has been forbidden in hundreds of years ago. Nowadays, that left only tea ceremony as elements of mental training. Dragon Gendoso, last successor of Chado was initiated into secret technique of Chado to Ninja Slayer. :Japanese spelling 茶道(Sadou) :Japanese meaning Tao of tea ceremony(Of course, it's not dangerous martial arts.) ='D'= Demon gargoyle zeppelin / 鬼瓦ツェッペリン(Onigawara zeppelin) from the original text : Domo / ドーモ from the original text, Japanese culture, aisatsu :This is one of aisatsu(greeting) words. It means hello. Before ninja's ikusa(battle), they must greet each other with this word. Dozo / ドーゾ from the original text : ='E'= ='F'= Family taxi / 家紋タクシー(Kamon taxi) from the original text : ='G'= Gouranga! / ゴウランガ！ from the original text, interjection :There is no telling what it means, but it's used when great things happen. ='H'= How scary! / コワイ！(Kowai!) from the original text, interjection : ='I'= Industry! / インダストリ！ from the original text, interjection : I'll kill you! / スッゾコラー！(Suzzo korah!) from the original text, Yakuza slung : Inga-oho / インガオホー from the original text, Buddhism :One of Buddhism words. It means that one gets oneself's deserts. IRC from the original text, technical terms :A universal communication network which can be accessed by using UNIX. :It has been developed far more than we know. Telecommunication equipment and coordinate specification system using IRC have been already implemented. ='J'= Jigoku / ジゴク from the original text : Jitsu / ジツ from the original text :It means a skill(e.g. Jujitsu, Unique-jitsu). :spelling 術(jutsu) Jujitsu / ジュー・ジツ from the original text : ='K'= Karate / カラテ from the original text, Japanese culture, arts :In this novel, it means all of martial arts. It also means ninja's energy like as Dragon Ball's "ki". Katon-jitsu / カトン・ジツ from the original text : Kejime / ケジメ translation by Ninja Heads(at present), Japanese culture :Cutting off one's own finger to appeal his responsibility. Not only yakuzas but also directors do it. :There is a higher appeal, sepuku (セプク). Kokeshi Maat / コケシマート from the original text :A chain of supermarket in Ninja Slayer world. :Kokeshi maat sells goods with "actually cheap(実際安い)" price, and supports lower and middle class. ='L'= LAN from the original text, technical terms :In Ninja Slayer's world, it seems that it is a general word to mention a network line, and LAN cable is distributed as a worldwide standard. :Hackers and people who underwent cybernetic surgery jack into the cyberspace like well-known cyberpunk novel. Lesser ninja / レッサーニンジャ from the original text : Like a ***** / ～めいて(*****-meite) from the original text : ='M'= Maguro Zeppelin / マグロ・ツェッペリン from the original text : Menpo / メンポ from the original text, Ninja items :An equipment which protects ninja's head and face. In the real world, it is known as "Membo(面頬)", :For example, the "忍殺" mask which covers Ninja Slayer's face is a mempo. Men-tai / メン・タイ from the original text : Murahachi ostracism / ムラハチ(Murahachi) from the original text, Japanese history :It means a insidious social lynching, which is caused by breach of unspoken social manners. :In modern formal chado, there are many "Murahachi Traps" everywhere. :spelling 村八分(Mura-Hachibu) :meaning It's social lynching to a person who broke the law of the village. "村" means "village". "八分" means "80%". All residents of the village Ignoring him. In most cases(matter of 80%), no one help him. The remaining 20% are ｆuneral and extinguishing a fire. It's for the prevention of fire spread and prevention of infectious diseases. ='N'= Namu-Amida-Butsu / ナムアミダブツ from the original text, interjection, Buddhism :It means "Oh my Buddha" but it has stronger meaning than namusan. :In real modern Japan, this word is used only in Buddhism context, mostly at funerals. :Japanese spelling 南無阿弥陀仏 Namusan / ナムサン from the original text, interjection, Buddhism :It means "Oh my Buddha" like as "Oh my God". :Japanese spelling 南無三 Nekosogi Fund / ネコソギ・ファンド from the original text, company name : Nin and Satsu / 忍殺 from the original text : Ninja reality shock(NRS) / ニンジャリアリティショック from the original text :Delirium that mortals(non-ninja, ordinary people) develop when they come across ninja or ninja truth. :Typical initial symptoms are incontinence and loss of memory. :Ninja Heads often develop NRS when they read a new translated episode. Ninja shall perish. / ニンジャ殺すべし(Ninja korosu beshi) from the original text, interjection : ='O'= Oh my Buddha! / オーマイブッダ！ from the original text, interjection : Oiran / オイラン from the original text, Japanese culture : Ojigi / オジギ from the original text, Japanese culture, aisatsu :Bow. Ninjas must ojigi before ikusa; if they don't do it, they will be regarded as shitzrei(rude). Also, ninjas must not attack enemy who is in the ojigi motion. Japanese spelling お辞儀 Omura Industries / オムラ・インダストリ from the original text, company name : ='P'= Pissing / 失禁(Shikkin) from the original text : ='Q'= ='R'= The Record of Ancient Matters / 古事記(Kojiki) from the original text, Japanese history :The ancient book. In this novel it contains ninja's law, ninja's legends etc. :Japanese meaning　Kojiki is the oldest history book in Japan that was written about the establishment of Japan from the age of myth. (It's like the Old Testament in Christianity.) 古(ko)="ancient", 事(ji)="matter", 記(ki)="record". ='S'= Sakkyo Line / サッキョー・ライン from the original text : *****-san / *****＝サン from the original text, Japanese culture :One of Japanese honorifics. It is like Mr. or Ms. in English. : Ninjas must address other ninjas as "so-and-so -san" even if he is an enemy. Salaryman / サラリマン from the original text : Sayonara! / サヨナラ！ from the original text, interjection : Sensei / センセイ from the original text : Sepuku / セプク translation by Ninja Heads(at present), Japanese history :A higher way to appeal his responsibility than kejime. You may know as harakiri but in this novel, Harakiri (Harakiri ritual) is a proper noun, and has quite different meaning. :Japanese spelling 切腹(Seppuku) Soukai Syndicate / ソウカイ・シンジケート from the original text, ninja organization : Soukaiya / ソウカイヤ from the original text, ninja organization : Sumotori / スモトリ from the original text, Japanese culture :A sumo wrestler. :In Neo-Saitama, this word is also used to suggest that somebody is fat in a roundabout way. :Japanese spelling 相撲取り(Sumoutori), お相撲さん(Osumousan) Suriken / スリケン from the original text, Ninja items :You may know shuriken, cross-shaped throwing weapon. :A suriken is a demi-shuriken, which is generated by ninja’s karate and soul using heavy metal particle in the air. :In this novel, they call shuriken(手裏剣) "suriken". But there is no telling why Huge SHURIKEN is not Huge SURIKEN. Japanese spelling 手裏剣(Shuriken) ='T'= Teme-Korah! / テメッコラー！ from the original text, Yakuza slang :"Teme" means "you" by dirty expression. "Korah!" means "Hey!" The Tokorozawa Pillar / トコロザワ・ピラー from the original text : ='U'= Underworld mega-corporation / 暗黒メガコーポ(Ankoku mega-corpo) from the original text : Unique-jitsu / ユニーク・ジツ translation by Ninja Heads(at present) :Most ninjas have their own unique skill (you may know it as ninjutsu(忍術)). :Nimpo(ニンポ、忍法) is used by only cartoon's ninjas. UNIX translation by Ninja Heads(at present), technical terms :Computers which have newest OS installed in Ninja Slayer world. :Floppy, punched card with drum rolling device, and other cutting-edge technology are used. (But these are quite different from our world.) ='V'= ='W'= Why a ninja? / ニンジャナンデ！？(Ninja nande!?) from the original text, interjection : ='X'= ='Y'= Yabai / ヤバイ from the original text, interjection : Yakuza clones / クローンヤクザ(clone yakuza) from the original text : Yakuza slang / ヤクザスラング translation by Ninja Heads(at present) :Words used by Yakuza. Most of them express intimidation. *I'll kill you! / スッゾコラー！ *Zakkenna-Korah! / ザッケンナコラー！ *Teme-Korah! / テメッコラー！ Yearrrtt! / イヤーッ！ from the original text, interjection : Yokohama Ropeway Klan / 横浜御縄談合 from the original text, Yakuza clan name : Yoroshisan Pharmaceuticals / ヨロシサン製薬(Yoroshisan Seiyaku) from the original text, company name : ='Z'= Zakkenna-Korah! / ザッケンナコラー！ from the original text, Yakuza slang :"Zakkenna" meams "Don't be silly!", "Stop messing around!", or "Kiss my ass!". "Korah!" means "Hey!"